The invention relates to a telescope made up of modules which can be connected to one another, and the telescope comprises at least a lens module and an eyepiece module and the lens module and eyepiece module each have a connection interface for connecting the modules, and at least one adjusting means for focusing and at least one adjusting means for zooming are provided.
Document DE9408059U1 discloses a telescope system for observing and photographing objects based on a modular design. The known design comprises a lens and an image evaluation unit, for example in the form of a camera which can be used instead of an eyepiece. For focusing purposes, a focusing unit is provided, and a central unit is provided between the lens and focusing unit. The image evaluation unit is fitted on the focusing unit by means of an interchangeable module unit.